My Place
by On3-ShoT
Summary: “I was meaning to ask you,”he said“What is it?” She asked smiling as she caressed his face.“Was I successful saving you from your distress and sweeping you off your feet?”She smiled lovingly at him, kissed him on his lips and mumbled quietly Absolutely..


**Disclaimer**: I'm an amateur! I don't write for a living. I write for fun. It's my hobby—not work. I write for the lack of anything else productive to do. I don't own Harry Potter. It's all JK Rowling's.

**Summary**: **(One-shot)** "I was meaning to ask you," he said "What is it?" She asked smiling as she caressed his face. "Was I successful saving you from your distress and sweeping you off your feet?" She smiled lovingly at him, kissed him on his lips and mumbled quietly, "Absolutely…" **R&R!**

My Place  
¤.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.¤

'_Ronald Bilius Prewett Weasley'_

_A Good Son  
A Good Brother  
A Good Friend _

Harry stared at his best friend's tomb, remembering the night of his death. For the umpteenth time, he was seated at the cemetery, oblivious to anything but the presence of a hard stone marble in front of him—a constant reminder that his best friend was no longer with him; no loner alive; no longer breathing…

Ron is dead…

All in all, it was his fault…

Fighting the war took his best friend's life. Many others have been taken away, but the one that affected him the most was Ron's death.

If he could have been an aid to his best friend a minute earlier, he would still have Ron right beside him… If he had defeated Voldemort a minute before, Ron would have been alive—laughing like he normally does. But now, all of what is left are just but memories of him… nothing more… nothing solid… nothing alive…

Only images…

Only voices…

Only memories…

He woke up from his reverie when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Not needing to see who it was, he spoke.

"I would give anything to have him back, Herm…" He said. "I saw him fall… It was all my fault…"

Seating beside her best friend—her remaining best friend—she didn't care that the rain was soaking her wet.

"Harry," she started, "this is not your fault. You were fighting your own battle, as what everyone else was doing. It would have been impossible for any of us to help him…"

Still looking at the tomb, he answered, "I shouldn't have allowed you guys to follow. It was my battle—and was always mine."

Taking a sharp breath, she grabbed hold of Harry's right hand, taking note that he was very cold. "You know we wouldn't leave you alone, Harry. We're with you as long as you need as to be with you. Whatever might be there to risk, we would always be there."

Harry didn't answer. He continued to stare at Ron's tomb, not caring that he was soaking in the rain more than an hour now. "Harry, please. You're too cold. Let's go."

Reluctantly, he allowed Hermione to help him up. They walked past countless of tombs before arriving at an awaiting car. Hermione opened the door for him and she followed suit after he was settled. She hurriedly cast a drying spell on Harry and warmed him up with another. She offered him a mug of warm milk, thinking that he was still freezing.

"Drink this… This will warm you up." He took the mug from her and smiled. "Why don't you cast those charms on yourself Hermione, before I drink this?"

She gave him a reassuring smile and cast the same spells on herself. "Now, drink it up Harry. Merlin knows you were out there for hours before George informed me you were gone far too long."

He chuckled in reply, and took a sip from the mug. "He was overreacting again. I swear I was only gone for at least three hours."

"THREE HOURS?" Shrieked Hermione. "Merlin, Harry! You could have frozen out there! The water was bloody cold!"

"That's why I think you should drink up as well, Herm…" He took another mug of milk and handed it to her. "You were out there too, so drink up."

Hermione politely accepted the mug, set it aside after a sip, and took Harry's hand on hers. She was looking at him, pleading for him to listen. "Harry please…" She was crying now, no longer able to take the absurdity of Harry's actions. "I've lost one of my best friends… I cannot lose you too." She hugged him tightly, her tears silently flowing out of her eyes. "Please Harry. Please continue to live… Ron wouldn't want you to do this… "

Caught off guard, Harry hugged her back. "I'm not going anywhere, Herm…" Harry said, not quite sure why Hermione was being overdramatic. "You won't lose me…"

Hermione, still hugging him with all her might, hit him at his back with her fist. "I will if you continue killing yourself… Merlin knows you're not taking care of yourself!"

"No you won't…" Harry insisted. "And besides, George will be staying with me for awhile, so no need to worry. He'll look after me."

Hermione broke away from the embrace and wiped her face from the tears. "George will be leaving this afternoon." She informed him. "He found his own flat and Fred will be joining him soon enough after he will be released from St. Mungus."

"Oi?" Harry said, his disappointment clearly written on his face. "Now, what would I do with the spare room?"

"Molly asked me a favor…" Hermione said. She was not sure if Harry would like the idea, but she has to try. Knowing Harry, he would probably go berserk.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"She asked me to look after you for awhile…" She took a glance at Harry's reaction, hoping to the gods that he would take it calmly. "You know… live with you until you're fully recovered."

Harry fell silent, still pondering on his own thoughts. He was quite taken aback that Molly was worried about him—taking lengths to make sure he will be fine. He was shocked that in people's eyes, he needed company.

Feeling that she needs to explain further, Hermione begun to speak. "I do need the company too. Ginny's moving in with Neville and it's quite sad being alone. I figure since you're alone, we might as well live together for a while."

To Hermione's surprise, Harry smiled reassuringly at her and took her hand in his. "Of course Herm… You can stay for as long as you want." As if needing to lighten up the mood, Harry added. "Just no blokes around, please. Merlin knows I've never agreed on the people you've dated, save perhaps Ron…"

Hermione let out a short laugh. Their expressions were similar for both of them were thinking of Ron, reminiscing of their times together. "Merlin was I mad when he cheated on you. You should have seen him when I stunned him, Herm. I just fixed him up a bit with a few spells, hoping you wouldn't notice."

"He really didn't cheat on me, Harry. The girl threw herself at him and it was just unfortunate for him that it was the moment you chose to come in." Hermione said, still wearing the same pensive expression on her face. "It was rather a good thing… you know… it was a wake up call for the both of us that there was no future in our relationship."

"But you were still upset…" Harry pointed out.

"Well of course I was." She took a deep breath, trying to stop the tears from falling. "I lived for almost two years believing that I love him, that he was the one… It was rather difficult to accept that we were blinded by our love for each other as best friends. We didn't realize that there was no room for any romantic feelings between the two of us. It was that incident that brought us back to our senses."

"At least it was not that painful…" Harry said. "I mean, you were never really in love with him, right?"

"I thought I was, but when I look back, I think we both knew that all love that was felt was the kind of love that we offer for a friend and nothing more than that." Hermione smiled at him then asked. "Why are you suddenly interested talking about my relationship with Ron? You were never really that keen about relationships…"

"I don't know…" Harry trailed off. "Maybe it's because I just miss him or maybe it's because I never really had a real relationship with anyone."

"Then why don't you start one?" Hermione asked. "Why don't you start dating again? Merlin knows you're one of the most sought after wizards in the world. You can just pick you know…"

"Well, maybe because the one witch that I want is not really taken with me that way…" He grabbed his mug once again and took a sip from it. "A romantic relationship with her would be, let's just say… impossible."

"I can hardly believe you there, Harry…" Following Harry's lead, she too took a sip from her mug and continued. "You haven't even tried yet."

"Well, when I decided to give it a shot, someone beat me to it." He gave her a sad smile then said. "The next thing I knew, they were officially a couple."

"I'm sorry Harry." She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze then carried on. "I'm sure you're over her right now, or are you not? When did this happen anyway?"

"Three years ago…" Harry automatically answered. "And no, I'm not yet over her."

"Well," Hermione started, not quite sure what to say or how to handle such situation. "That was quite a shock really, but perhaps you should move on Harry. She might have ended up married by now you know…"

"She's not…" He said. "She's actually single right now. I just don't know if I should act on it." He started staring out of the window, taking note that they were nearing his apartment. "She might be surprised that I am holding these feelings for her. I mean, I acted platonic all the years I've known her."

"Why don't you try?" She asked. "You might be surprised. Maybe she's just waiting for you to save her from her distress and sweep her off her feet…" she trailed off with a laugh.

Harry gave out a laugh, happy that the atmosphere had change. "I don't know… I guess I just have to wait and see…"

"Harry…" She was wearing a disbelieving expression on her face, but managed to have a soft expression all the same. "I can't believe you! You waited for her for three years and you're still insisting on waiting? What if another bloke beats you to it—again? Where would that leave you?"

"Alone and single, and to many witches relief…" Harry stated simply.

"Harry," she took a deep breath knowing that it would be difficult to convince him. "You've waited long enough. Why don't you go on and ask her out? If it won't go well, then it's her loss. She doesn't know what she's missing." They stopped right in front of Harry's building then a man opened the door for him. "Think about it Harry." She kissed him on the cheek as he motioned to step out of the car. "I want you to be happy." Harry gave her a smile and nodded.

"What time are you coming tomorrow?" He asked.

"I was thinking maybe at noon?" She asked. "I can bring lunch over or something."

"That would be great." He stepped back and waved at her. "I'll see you tomorrow Herm."

As the car drove away, Harry can't help wondering how she would react once she finds out that she was the girl he was referring to all along.

Harry spent the remaining day cleaning the spare room for Hermione's arrival. Truth to be told, he was completely nervous about the arrangement. There were only two rooms in the whole unit and what was worse was, the rooms' bathroom was connected—in simple terms; they have to share the same bathroom. It would rather be awkward if one of them walked in on the other. Accidents do happen and with Harry's case, he surely is hopeless in remembering simple things like to lock both doors that lead to the rooms. But, ah well, he just hopes nothing embarrassing would happen.

Harry was grateful that George took care of Ron's other belongings. In truth, he actually took care of everything. What Harry only needs to do was to provide sheets for the bed and to clean up a bit. And of course, Harry brought out his collection of books and put it on the shelf. Harry remembered disposing it for a while because Ron wouldn't find any need to check out the books. But since it would be Hermione who was going to occupy the room from now on, then the books would come in handy. Knowing Hermione, she would probably thank Harry for the thoughtful gesture.

With a satisfied sigh, Harry went inside the bathroom, taking note that his cabinets were nearly empty. Near the sink, there were only a few bottles seen. A shaving cream, an after-shave cream, his gel (which he absolutely has no use for), his toothbrush, toothpaste, and whatnot. He took note that there were several towels in there so there was no need to worry. He was glad that there was many room for Hermione to fill in. Knowing her, she might have the bathroom cabinets full once she arrives.

Harry was about to retire when he noticed a note posted on his refrigerator. George apparently checked in the items that were absent from his kitchen. With a groan, Harry nearly chuckled when he read the list. He mouthed that George should have just written that his kitchen was empty. Since he was tired, he decided to do something about it the next day. Right now, what he needs was a peaceful sleep with no tombs lingering in his thoughts—only images of a beautiful girl with a bushy brown hair.

Hermione popped in Harry's living room at exactly twelve noon. She was surprised to see Harry sleeping on the couch. She nearly laughed as she observed that the room was neater than usual. _'That explains why he's so tired. He must have cleaned up a bit.' _Hermione thought.

She settled her things in her room and was careful when she arrived the bathroom. It was only then that she realized that Harry's bathroom was connecting her room to Harry's. Deciding against it, she decided to fill in the bathroom when Harry wakes up. She wasn't entirely sure if it was ok with him.

Remembering that she hasn't brought lunch as she said she would, she decided to pay the kitchen a visit. She was surprised however as she found it empty. Like Harry, she noticed George's note. With an amused smile, she apparated out and went her way to the supermarket.

Harry woke up with his muscles painfully throbbing against his skin. He immediately regretted not retiring in his bedroom, where he has a soft, comfortable bed waiting for him. He didn't however notice that Hermione's things were neatly settled in her room. Well, how could he notice, really? It was not as if he entered the room regularly.

Harry decided that a warm shower would be in order. He was relieved to say that the water calmed him and relaxed his aching muscles.

After a long while, Harry stepped out of the shower and was about to shave when he heard a faint pop. Growing alarmed, he covered himself with his towel, not bothering to wipe off his body from the water.

He grabbed his wand from the sink and crept out silently. He was about to hex the stranger standing in his kitchen when suddenly, fortunately for both of them, she turned around. Startled to see Harry pointing his wand at her, she screamed.

"Merlin, Hermione! You scared me!" Harry lowered his wand, put his hand on his hips tiredly and closed his eyes. The thought of nearly stunning Hermione made him sick to no end. "I'm sorry I pointed my wand at you. I didn't know it was you standing there."

Quickly recovering, she gave him a smile and said. "It's not your fault. I'm sorry if I just barged in here like this. I thought you were still sleeping."

"But still…" Harry said, "I'm sorry."

It was only a while when both of them realized that he was only on his towel, dripping wet, wearing nothing beyond it. "Amm.. I should get dressed first I guess." Harry stammered. "I'll be back… and ahhh, help you with… that."

Not knowing what else to say, Hermione just nodded and turned her back to him. It was strange how Harry made her all uncomfortable, but pleasurable all the while. The sight of him with only a towel and dripping wet was so sexy that she was starting to think the room was growing a little warm. She was quite sure that he had the best effect on her when he's wet. She has seen him shirtless before but it was nothing compared to this one. The knowledge that he was not wearing anything beyond the towel made it more difficult for her to keep her mind off of dirty things. She decided to continue on working while Harry went on to get clothed.

"So, do you find your room ok or do you want to switch rooms?" Harry asked. They decided to order pizza, as they didn't know what to cook. It was rather a relief since both of them haven't eaten pizza in a long while.

"My room's fine." Hermione assured him. They were seated on the couch, watching the TV in lack of anything else to do. "I was just wondering if it's ok if I fill in your bathroom with some of my stuff."

"Did you really need to ask?" Harry said with a laugh. "Do anything you want. This place is yours too. And no, you won't be paying since I paid the whole lot already!"

"Then it's yours!" Hermione insisted.

"Herm, you can do anything…" He took a bite from his pizza and added. "I don't care even if you paint the whole place pink!"

"Oh really?" She asked unbelievingly. "You may not hex me in doing so but you will most certainly be furious with me."

"I won't…" He assured her. "I can live with pink…" As if trying to prove his point, Harry clicked his wand once and the once white room turned pink.

"It rather suits your place this way Harry." Hermione observed. "I think you should keep it this way."

"Whatever rocks your boat, Herm…" Harry slouched back onto the couch, sighing contentedly. While Hermione has two more slices of pizza, he has none already. "I'm full… and sleepy."

"But you were sleeping when I came in!" Hermione said. She placed one of her pizzas in Harry's plate, asking him to eat it. "You're getting skinny, Harry. Why don't you eat some more?"

Harry gave out a laugh since he perfectly knew what Hermione was doing. "You're so predictably sometimes, Herm… I'm not skinny!" Harry showed her his six packs to prove his point. "Do you call this skinny? Why don't you just tell me that you cannot finish your pizzas and you want me to do it for you…"

"Well then, fine." Hermione stoop up and took out a butterbeer from the fridge. "Do you want some?"

"Yeah ok." Hermione gave him his bottle and he took a swig. "Ahhh… It's nice to have this drink once in a while. Damn I'm tired of muggle sodas."

Hermione lay down on the couch, her head on Harry's lap. Her feet were hanging at the end as she looked at Harry and asked him, "So what are we going to do now?"

Surprisingly feeling comfortable, he said, "Sleep?"

Breathing heavily, she placed her bottle of butterbeer on the floor and closed her eyes. "Are you going to sleep here, Herm?" He questioned.

"Ahuh…" was her sleepy reply.

"I thought you don't want me to sleep?" Harry asked confused.

"I didn't… That's why I'm going to sleep and you're not." Harry laughed at this and started playing with her hair. Though her hair seemed to be always unbearable, it was surprisingly soft.

"Harry?" Hermione said. "What are you doing with my hair?"

"Just sleep, Herm." And with that, he slept as well.

Harry and Hermione were walking home from Ginny and Neville's place when Hermione noticed a few flashed around the corner. With a laugh, Hermione realized that the Daily Prophet was following them again.

"There goes the prophet, Harry…" she said, eyeing the photographer from the corner of her eyes. "When will they get tired of following you around?"

"Following _us_ around…" Harry corrected. "Not only me."

"Why would they do that?" she questioned.

"You're as famous as I am. You're part of the famous trio after all." Harry pointed out. "And besides," Harry added, "You were voted the sexiest woman in the wizarding world. Why wouldn't they follow you around?"

Hermione gave him a look but was quick to find a witty response. "Only because I am best friends with the 'currently' hottest wizard in the wizarding world… and the word 'currently' actually has been used in the previous years pointing at you starting… when was that? Five years ago?" she asked sarcastically. "Now? Who wouldn't notice me when I'm with the 'hottest' wizard almost 24/7?"

"Oh come on, Herm…" Harry said, "can't you at least accept a compliment from your best friend? I was your number one fan after all." Harry joked. –At least that was what Hermione thought. But to Harry, it was no joke.

"Hahaha… very funny…" Hermione said sardonically. "Then why don't you do the same? I mean, why can't you accept a compliment?"

"What compliment?" Harry asked. "Do you consider the other day's headline a compliment?"

Being reminded of the printed news not so long ago, Hermione can't help but laugh. "That was a very funny article. I mean, how many mails did you receive that day? Asking if you were really attracted to a man more than to a woman?"

"That wasn't funny at all…" Harry said with a smile. "I still get those mails…"

"Why don't you respond and shout to the whole world that you are a man?" She played.

Harry, having enough of the 'the-joke's-on-you-game' decided to play along and said ok. With that, he reached for Hermione's hand and entwined it with his. With a shock, Hermione asked, "Harry?" Even though she was highly confused, she was still able to retain the smile on her face—though it was uncertain. "What are you doing?"

Harry raised their clasped hands and asked, "This?" As if it wasn't enough, he gave Hermione's hand a kiss and continued to walk with their hands still intertwined.

"Harry!" Hermione threatened. "I'm going to kill you!"

He glanced playfully at her and pointed out that she was still smiling. "Just play along. The world will be on us once our pictures get printed out."

"Harry…" Hermione pouted.

"Smile." Harry said. "I'm sure the photographer is still on us."

"The Weasley's won't leave us alone for a few weeks after this!" Hermione complained. "They've been on us from the moment Ron and I broke up!"

Harry just pulled Hermione closer and placed his arm around her. "See?" He asked. "Even our closest friends think we have some kind of chemistry." Harry laughed.

Hermione just responded by hitting Harry playfully on his side.

"Lean on to me." Harry ordered.

"No!" Hermione protested.

"Just do it." He said laughing, still finding their situation hilarious.

Having played enough of Harry's game, Hermione decided it was time that she took control and have him taste of his own medicine. She pulled Harry's hand as she walked faster, eager to get things on its order. Growing alarmed by the change of attitude, Harry asked.

"Where are we going?" Receiving no response from her, he asked again. "What are you doing?"

She shoved Harry onto the wall once they reached another corner. By the look on Hermione's serious expression, Harry suddenly grew nervous.

"Hermione?" Harry said, still panting.

Hermione gave him a playful smile and looked towards her left. When she saw the man eagerly standing at the other side of the street with a camera at hand, she kissed Harry fully on the lips.

Stunned, Harry was not able to respond to her kiss. "Harry! Kiss me!" Hermione ordered.

Slowly regaining his senses, Harry kissed her back. His left hand was holding her waist as he pulled her closer. His other hand found its way to her face, caressing her skin.

Although it was Hermione who initiated the act, she was still caught off guard as Harry kissed her passionately. She surprisingly melted into his kisses and was leaning forward from his caress.

Her tight grip against his shoulder was slowly relaxing as she placed his hands around his neck.

The man standing on the other side of the street was frantically clicking on his camera, eager to catch everything on film.

Harry's heart was pounding fast against his chest. He knew this was all an act, but damn! He was getting aroused by the second. Hermione pressing against him made it difficult for him to control himself.

Hermione told herself to pull away seconds ago, but she didn't… She couldn't… Harry's kisses were sweet that she longed to have his lips on hers longer. His touch caused her to lean in even more.

As if on cue, both of them pulled back, trying to catch their breath. Their faces were merely an inch apart but neither one of them thought of totally pulling away.

After a few seconds of silence, Harry took Hermione's hand apparated home. Once they were settled in his flat, he let go of her hand and focused his eyes somewhere else, as long as it was away from Hermione.

Hermione was looking at him, looking uncertain. She was wondering why Harry was refusing to look at her. Leaving her without a choice, she decided to retreat to her room. Glancing one last time at Harry, she said, "I'm going."

Still finding the surroundings more interesting than Hermione, Harry simply replied, "Yeah, ok. Good night." And with that, he went to his own room as well.

The following morning, Hermione was busy preparing their breakfast when she heard a faint pop in their living room. Growing alarmed, she called for Harry.

"Harry?" Hermione called. "Are you in there?"

"It's only Ginny." Harry called.

After awhile, Harry and Ginny joined her in the kitchen. Ginny seated herself on the table, watching them as Harry helped Hermione with the food.

"So?" Ginny started, "do you guys want to tell me something?"

With their backs to Ginny, Harry and Hermione shared nervous looks.

"Hello?" Ginny said. "Are you guys listening or what?"

Turning to face her, Harry leaned onto the counter and said, "What?"

"What do you mean what?" Ginny asked. "Everybody's talking about you."

"That's nothing new, Gin." Hermione said, joining the conversation. "Everybody talks about Harry."

"Oh really?" Ginny said, eyeing them both with a malicious glint in her eyes. "Well, this time then, it's different."

"How so?" Harry asked, knowing exactly where the conversation was heading.

Ginny reached for something in her bag and unrolled what seemed like a paper on their kitchen table. "Well," Ginny started, "I guess you two haven't seen this yet… Take a look."

Harry grabbed the paper forcefully and was amazingly surprised to see his own picture on the front page, kissing Hermione. Growing red as it is, he even grew redder when Hermione took the paper from him and examined the picture herself.

"So? Are you going to deny this or what?" Ginny asked amused. Like Harry, Hermione was growing red. "You two looked as if you were enjoying it." Ginny joked.

"Give me a break!" Hermione said. "Who wrote this?"

"Rita Skeeter…" Ginny said. "Who else?"

"She's got to be kidding me!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Why?" Harry asked. "What did she write?"

"She accused her of seducing you and all those crap. Saying she had planned it all along and just waited for the right time." Ginny explained. "And according to her, the right time is now, a few months after Ron's death."

"What?" Harry asked. "That's ridiculous!"

"Well, tell that to the whole world!" Hermione said. "They'll hate me for this!"

An awkward silence broke between them. Itching to have her question answered, Ginny finally asked. "So? Are you to officially together then?"

"No!" Hermione answered quickly.

"No…" Harry's tone was more calmed and relaxed.

"Ok then." Ginny said, believing them. "But why were you two kissing like this? As if, you know… as if you two are together…"

"Harry, excuse us." Hermione pulled Ginny away towards her room. Once they were in, Hermione locked her door and cast a silencing charm around the walls.

"What did you do that for?" Ginny asked.

"This is all my fault!" Hermione cried. "If I hadn't thought of that stupid idea, Harry and I wouldn't be in this situation!"

"How did this become your idea?" Ginny questioned.

"Well," Ginny said, after hearing Hermione's explanation. "Was Harry _really_ good or does everybody just say that 'coz he's the boy who lived?"

Surprising herself, Hermione just smiled in reply.

"I thought so, too." Ginny said. "I mean, damn! You two looked as if you were ready to do it right then and there."

"Ginny!" Hermione scolded. "If Harry hears you, I'll kill you!"

Acting as if she didn't hear her, she continued on. "Ok… so now we know that he's _really_ good. But, did you like it?"

"Who wouldn't." Hermione said. "He's a very good kisser."

"No, no, no, no, no…" Ginny said, taking a seat beside her on the bed. "What I meant was, do you like the kiss 'coz it was Harry you were kissing or you just like the kiss?"

After a while of thinking, Hermione finally responded unsurely. "I don't know."

With a shrieked, Ginny hugged her. "Oh, I knew it! You two are going to get together soon!"

"I said 'I don't know…' I didn't say yes." Hermione reminded her.

"Girl, if someone asks you that question and you give him that kind of answer, it simply means yes!"

"What makes you think so?" Hermione answered back. "It means I'm not certain."

"Which means you're considering it." Ginny pointed out.

"Ok, so maybe I am. Does that I mean I do like him?"

"Yes!" Ginny said. "If you really don't have any feelings for him, you would have answered no!"

"Arrgh!" Hermione shouted. "You're impossible to talk with!"

"No…" Ginny insisted. "You're just in denial." And with that, she opened Hermione's door and said her goodbye to Harry. But before that, she was careful to whisper something to Harry's ear. What it was, only they knew.

After Ginny left, Harry knocked at Hermione's door and entered her room. "Hey…" He said. She was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling. "Are you ok?" Harry asked.

"No." Hermione stated simply. "Are you?"

"Well, other than the article about you, I'm ok." Harry said. He sat on her bed and stared out of the window. "What _exactly_ are you upset about, Hermione?" Harry asked quietly.

It took a moment before Hermione found her voice. "I don't know."

"Well, I'm sorry." Harry said, still not looking at her. "For kissing you… and for…" Harry paused.

"And for what, Harry?" Hermione asked softly.

Harry stood up, looked at her in the eye and replied sadly, "For meaning it." And with that, he turned his back to her and left the room.

Hermione stared at Harry's retreating back with a startled expression on her face. She wasn't expecting Harry to say anything like that. She was about to call him, but she forced herself to close her mouth, as she was not sure what to tell him. A few seconds after Harry closed her door, she heard a faint pop. Troubled, she sped out of her room, finding the house deserted. When she sat herself on the kitchen, she found a note Harry left her. '_I'll be back later_.' It simply said. With a sigh, she locked herself in her room once again.

Harry was seated under a shade of the tree, leaning his back on its trunk. He was once again visiting Ron's tomb, wishing for the millionth time that Ron was beside him—alive and laughing at what he did just a few minutes ago.

That bothered him. What will be Hermione's reaction was unknown to him. He was surprised himself. What he did was the same as confessing his feelings for her. Worse, he wasn't even certain if what Ginny said were true or not. The possibility of her playing around was bigger than her telling the truth. After all, she's Ginny. She might find their situation funny.

It was getting dark. Worse, it was raining.

_'Harry… Where are you?'_ Hermione asked._ S_he has been waiting for Harry's arrival for the past few hours. Their conversation not so long ago was repeating in her head.

. _"Why are you suddenly interested talking about my relationship with Ron? You were never really that keen about relationships…" _She remembered herself asking.

"_I don't know…" Harry trailed off. "Maybe it's because I just miss him or maybe it's because I never really had a real relationship with anyone."_

"_Then why don't you start one?" Hermione asked. "Why don't you start dating again? Merlin knows you're one of the most sought after wizards in the world. You can just pick you know…" _

"_Well, maybe because the one witch that I want is not really taken with me that way…" He grabbed his mug once again and took a sip from it. "A romantic relationship with her would be, let's just say… impossible."_

"_I can hardly believe you there, Harry…" Following Harry's lead, she too took a sip from her mug and continued. "You haven't even tried yet." _

"_Well, when I decided to give it a shot, someone beat me to it." He gave her a sad smile then said. "The next thing I knew, they were officially a couple." _

"_I'm sorry Harry." She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze then carried on. "I'm sure you're over her right now, or are you not? When did this happen anyway?" _

"_Three years ago…" Harry automatically answered. "And no, I'm not yet over her." _

"_Well," Hermione started, not quite sure what to say or how to handle such situation. "That was quite a shock really, but perhaps you should move on Harry. She might have ended up married by now you know…" _

"_She's not…" He said. "She's actually single right now. I just don't know if I should act on it." He started staring out of the window, taking note that they were nearing his apartment. "She might be surprised that I am holding these feelings for her. I mean, I acted platonic all the years I've known her." _

"_Why don't you try?" She asked. "You might be surprised. Maybe she's just waiting for you to save her from her distress and sweep her off her feet…" she trailed off with a laugh._

_Harry gave out a laugh, happy that the atmosphere had change. "I don't know… I guess I just have to wait and see…" _

"How can I be so dense!" Hermione asked herself. With the realization that she was the girl Harry was talking about, she suddenly felt stupid. With a rush, she went out of the house and ran towards the cemetery.

Harry was standing over Ron's tomb, preparing to say his goodbye, when suddenly, he felt someone watching him. Slowly, he turned around.

"Hermione…" He said.

"Harry…"

For a moment, both of them stood immobilized, staring at each other.

"What are you doing here?" Harry finally asked.

"I wanted to talk." She said.

Again, there was silence. No longer taking it, Hermione approached him and raised her hand to touch his face. "I'm sorry, Harry." She said, still looking at him. "I didn't know."

Feeling his heart breaking to pieces, he stood back, causing Hermione to retrieve her hand.

"It's ok…" Harry said in a pained voice. "I understand."

"No you don't…" Hermione said, worried that Harry misunderstood her.

"It's ok Herm… You don't need to explain." He lowered his gaze, not wanting to look at her.

"Harry…" Hermione said desperately. "Just please hear me out."

Harry continued to act indifferent. He couldn't understand why Hermione wouldn't leave. He was stunned, however when he felt Hermione hugged him.

"You're so stubborn." She cried, hitting him on his back. "I told you to hear me out!" She hugged him tighter, afraid he would push her away.

Harry remained still. "I'm listening." He whispered.

Still clinging onto him tightly, Hermione whispered, "I want to be with you." Loosening her embrace, she looked at him looking at her with an uncertain expression on his face.

"What?" He asked in a low voice.

"I love you." She whispered.

Hermione was starting to feel anxious, for Harry's expression didn't change. He was just staring. "Harry…" Hermione started. "Could you please at least talk?"

"You're joking, aren't you?" Harry asked.

Getting annoyed, Hermione flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. It took Harry a few seconds before he was able to respond. She was kissing him passionately and he deepened the kiss. "God, I love you!" Harry said between kisses. He felt Hermione's lips form into a smile as she continued kissing him. After a little while, Hermione finally broke off.

"As much as I love kissing you Harry, I'm starting to get cold." Hermione said. "And I'm sure you are too. Let's go home."

They were both cuddling on Harry's bed, too lazy to do anything else. "I was meaning to ask you," Harry said

"What is it?" She asked smiling as he caressed his face.

"Was I successful saving you from your distress and sweeping you off your feet?"

She smiled lovingly at him, kissed him on his lips and mumbled quietly, "Absolutely…"

* * *

Hope you liked it... Please leave me a review... :-)

KiM


End file.
